Assembling furniture is ordinarily complicated. Present technology for assembling furniture is labor and part intensive. Presently, a piece of furniture will have many component parts and require several tools for assembly. Moreover, with present technology, assembly of furniture usually requires more than one person.
Other ready to assemble furniture systems utilize location dependent brackets that multiply the effort needed to assemble the furniture components and that intensify the complexity of the process.
Presently, most furniture is assembled by the seller because of the complexity of assembling. Thus, furniture is handled fully or most fully assembled which creates bulky cargo that takes up a considerable amount of space and is difficult to transport.
Additionally, when one part of a piece of furniture is damaged, the entire product must be returned instead of the damaged part. For example, when the frame of the arm of a couch is defective, the entire couch must be returned.
Regarding other ready-to-assemble furniture systems for furniture, all entail many component parts, are not stable and require considerable time to assemble. See e.g., Cwik U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,920 and Boycott, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,974.